


Thank You, Frisk

by Yoshachu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death from Old Age, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Non-Binary Frisk, Poetry, Post-Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshachu/pseuds/Yoshachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters of the Underground reminisce on the good deeds Frisk has done in their life, and they all thank them once again during their final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Frisk

Who could forget that fateful time  
  
You made all our stars align?  
  
You were so lost, so confused, so scared  
  
Yet you always smiled and you always cared  
  
There were multiple occasions you could have died  
  
But no matter what you always tried  
  
To befriend every last monster down here  
  
You are a true savior, my dear  
  
You persevered through my attack  
  
I told you to cooperate, but you never stepped back  
  
You were determined to make your way past  
  
And you faced many puzzles, each more tough than the last  
  
You were brave and just, and you didn't once run  
  
You befriend a goat, a fish, and a pair of skeletons  
  
A lizard-like creature, a robot as well  
  
And countless others, too many to tell  
  
You carried a snowman to the wonders of the beyond  
  
You talked to and danced with and sang countless songs  
  
You provided a chance for education to boot  
  
Your kind, heartfelt deeds are nothing to dispute  
  
Despite threats you spared their lives in response  
  
And you never killed anyone, not even once  
  
Finally, at the end, you had a choice to make  
  
And you chose to spare and stay rather than kill and take  
  
You saved us all from our pits of despair  
  
Now each time you call for help, there'll be somebody there  
  
You freed us from our prison, we see the world now up above  
  
You never gained LOVE, but instead you gained love  
  
That makes sense, right? Eh, that doesn't matter  
  
Either way, I hope you are so very flattered  
  
You deserve the respect, the recognition, the trust  
  
That you gained from us monsters, honest and just  
  
Years have gone past since that fateful day  
  
Yet you never seem to stray away  
  
From that lovable child you were years ago  
  
And there is something that you must know  
  
We love and cherish you with all of our hearts  
  
And no matter what happens, we won't ever be apart  
  
You are our savior, our friend, our family  
  
And in a thousand years from now that's how we'll still be  
  
More years go by, each day faster than the last  
  
We're all getting wary of what's soon to pass  
  
But we cannot control it despite how badly we try  
  
Your time is running short, nobody can deny  
  
You lived a good life, you've made many friends  
  
And we'll all still love you until the very end  
  
So now you must rest, you've had quite a day  
  
Your acts of kindness will never fade away  
  
We all will miss you when your time finally comes  
  
But for now rest peacefully to my melodic hums  
  
Your life has been good, and now you've grown old  
  
Old, older, yet older you grow  
  
And now is the day we all have dread  
  
The day where you rest your beautiful head  
  
Down on your pillow and close your eyes  
  
We've seen those sparkling spheres of blue for the last time  
  
Thank you for everything you have done  
  
Thanks to you, humans and monsters are now one  
  
From Sans and Papyrus, from Muffet and Grillby  
  
From Toriel and Asgore, from Mettaton and Temmie  
  
From Alphys and Undyne, the numbers increase  
  
We all hope that you rest in peace  
  
Thank you for all your acts and spares and risks  
  
Thank you for saving us...  
  
Thank you, Frisk


End file.
